


Paper Snow

by SnowMercury



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow the story of a young arctic fox in the modern day world with a twist- there's magic, and angels, and demons, and gods and goddesses and world threatening religions. Being an animal, she isn't seen as much by the humans, who don't know that she- and many others- are sentient. She faces tribes of animals that threaten to tear down the lives and peace of the animal kingdom- and somehow manages to dismantle them, piece by piece, as she tries to make her way back to her family- but does she really want to go home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of fiction. It is set in the same universe as Geminii Twins, Royalty, Imagine, and A Girl & Her Demon. There may be a prequel- Breaking Ice- on the way once this story is finished, so please keep your eyes open for that! c:  
> Rated teen as I'm unsure.  
> There are tags for child abuse as Flurry is young in this story and does get hit. I will include a line break and small warning in the narrative when that is about to happen and I will try to limit the references to that event in the later chapters of the story.
> 
> Also, sorry for how short the story is, longer updates every friday. ^^

It was cold.

So, so cold.

Her paws carved a path through the snow, Flurry's bright blue eyes narrowing against the winter storm. The cold seemed to strike her like lightning, shooting straight through her skin and muscles, chilling her to the bone. She was done.

The fox wanted to go home. That was it. Home. Home, where her mother, and... Father, waited. Where her brothers and sisters were, happy as they were.

Out of the storm, where the winter darkness had seemed to lay waste to the already barren land. It had just been a walk.

A walk to get out of the den. To look at the clear night sky, watch the stars. But the frozen particles swirling around her had made sure it would be nigh impossible to make her way home.

She stumbled. And fell. Falling into the snow with her paws tucked underneath her, already starting to be buried under the rush of wind and snow. How ironic, that this was how her story would end.

 

Then she felt something.

It was just a nudge, a small something, poking her side. The fox opened her eyes, jumping and turning around, eyes wide as she saw the creature in front of her fade away into nothing. Shivering, she swallowed and turned back to the direction she had been going. Flurry was done. Done with being out in the cold, with weird freaky creatures poking her, and done with the world being so cold. 

_I wish it could be warm. I wish I could be where it was warm._

Fat chance of that wish being fulfilled, right?


End file.
